Forever
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: -¿por siempre?- contestaba a la rubia un tanto emocionado el dragón Slayer. -Forever…-decía la rubia aún más segura de sus palabras One-shot Nalu! ... pobre de Lucy...


**Forever**

* * *

Sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, el aire simplemente no podía entrar a su cuerpo que, estaba envuelto por sudor marcando el agotamiento y esfuerzo que esta hacía por mantenerlo de pie y, si esto no marcaba su claro cansancio, su temblar si lo haría.  
Apenas y podía seguir, deseaba solamente que mejorara, que lo que acababa de vivir fuera incierto, que todo, absolutamente toda fuera una ilusión o una pesadilla que su ya muy trastornada mente le ofrecía.  
A duras penas movió su pierna derecha, ya muy lastimada, pero que a comparación con la otra estaba en un muy buen estado… ¿Cuándo se descuidó tanto como para que le ocurriera esto?  
No le importaba mucho el punzante e insistente dolor que sentía al dar su primer paso, solo pensaba en llegar a con el…todo lo que sucedió por esa estúpida pelea. Su cuerpo se tensó con el solo recordar lo que le había pasado antes…el maldito intento de esos maleantes de robarle su "**fortuna**", aquella que desde hace **mucho** no tenía.

Se encontraba en el bosque, no tan lejos de la ciudad, pues podía verla. Gracias al cielo que Loki, que utilizó su propio poder mágico, vino a su rescate…sobre todo evito, _eso_… el solo hecho de recordar ese asqueroso momento le daban nauseas, sintió un leve mareo, quizá era por toda la sangre que había perdido que, para su desgracia aun perdía.

Rindiéndose ante las circunstancias, lejos de casa, sin poder invocar ayuda, ya no poseía ningún tipo de poder o fuerza, rompió ese miedo de continuar su paso y lo hizo.

Cada que caminaba su cuerpo se tensaba más y por ende, se debilitaba. Sus heridas, tenía la pierna izquierda con una larga cortada provocada por un arma blanca que uno de los bandidos traía y, en su estómago, que era lo que más le afectaba, tenía una profunda y dolorosa herida provocada por el jefe de esta banda, cada vez se abrían más y más, lo peor del caso es que llevaba casi 48 horas secuestrada por aquellos salvajes y, casi oscurecía. Si tan solo tuviese poder mágico para invocar a alguno de sus espíritus para que la ayudaran.

Ante la desesperada situación no le quedo de otra más que seguir caminando y sí, eso hizo, con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, pero lo hizo.

* * *

¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI LUCY LLEVA CASI DOS DÍAS SIN APARECER?!- gritaba exasperado el peli rosado con mirada fulminante ante su amiga Scarlet, cosa que no podía ser nada buena.  
-Escucha me bien Natsu Dragneel, yo sé que para ti Lucy es muy importante, pero desde que ella desapareció no haz dormido ni probado bocado, ¿entiendes?, si no tienes energía no puedes hacer nada útil para encontrarla, así que come o me veré obligada a consecuencias mayores…-decía la pelirroja con la mayor frialdad posible y la mirada más cruel y dominante que nunca había puesto, cosa que por supuesto, asusto a todos los presentes, excepto al Dragneel.  
-¡A MI ME VALEN TUS MALDITAS ÓRDENES, NI QUE FUESES MI MADRE, SCARLET!- después de esta inesperada reacción por parte del Salamander, la pelirroja se limitó a dejarlo ir y, en seguida este se fue volando a continuar con la búsqueda de su anhelada rubia.

* * *

A su _tardado _paso, Lucy llevaba ya bastante tiempo intentando llegar a la ciudad o al menos mantenerse de pie hasta que alguien llegara a su ayuda, sus espíritus estaban descartados, al menos por el momento pues habían utilizado en todo este tiempo su poder, su fuerza estaba agotada, para su desgracia.

Para la _suerte _que la rubia cargaba, empezó a correr viento. El ambiente se tornó obscuro, tenso, frio, y sobre todo, para ella, doloroso. Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba a solo unos metros de llegar a la acera de la ciudad, a pocos metros que sus pies tocaran el duro y frio cemento, era su meta, que al parecer no podría cumplir pues en ese mismo instante la ojimarrón cayo de rodillas, culpa de un inmenso y duradero dolor que la hizo chillar, gritar y llorar.

-A…- a duras penas mantenía su conciencia, ¿por qué nadie aparecía?... ¿tan tarde era?, quería que alguien la ayudará, rápido. Su cuerpo lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza, ya no podía controlar sus movimientos, todo a su alrededor empezó a verse borroso, cayó. No pudo evitar emitir de nuevo un gemido de dolor, segundos antes de perder la conciencia logró pronunciar una oración al menos coherente –A-Ayúdame…Natsu…-su conciencia al igual que su cuerpo se perdió.

-La escuche…-susurraba para sí mismo el Salamander como si esperara que estas palabras le dieran esperanza o al menos fuerza para seguir buscándola, quizá debió obedecer lo que dijo Erza, ya sentía bastante hambre y agotamiento, pero no podía rendirse ahora, no sintiendo a Lucy tan cerca.

Se detuvo, admiró la escena y empezó a buscar con más desesperación en ese lugar, a unos cuantos metros del bosque.  
-La huelo…Lucy…- husmeo por toda la calle, nada. Entre más se acercaba al bosque más olía a su preciada rubia, ir a ese lugar era su respuesta.  
Se dirigió al bosque, dándose cuenta de lo anterior, un poco más ansioso e ilusionado, se notaba en su mirada, tenía un leve brillo lleno de ternura esperando a ver a la rubia, la necesitaba ver.

Olió y olió, hasta que el hermoso y dulce aroma de Lucy se manchara de aquel agrio y escalofriante olor a hierro…sangre. Percatándose de lo grave e la posible situación el Dragón Slayer de fuego se desesperó aún más, comenzó a correr por los alrededores y al no ver nada espero alguna señal de la rubia, gritó.

-¡LUCY!...¡LUCY!...¡¿DONDE ESTAS LUCY?!- Espero cualquier señal, por mínima que sea, invadió el silencio. Pasaron minutos hasta que…

_-¡LUCY!...-_ ¿Era su imaginación o escucha su voz?...parece que ya le habían llegado sus delirios, se dice que eso para cuando estas a punto de morir, imaginas cosas que no son, escuchas cosas que no son incluso sientes cosas que no son.  
_-¡LUCY!...-_¿esa voz de nuevo?, y se escuchaba más cerca…sus alucinaciones cada vez eran más reales, lo único bueno en todo esto es que antes de morir escucharía la voz de él…  
-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS LUCY?!-alto…eso sonaba bastante real, a pesar de no poder levantarse, a cómo podía debía comprobar si era un delirio o una realidad, así que utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba y abrió los ojos, observó sus alrededores y no se veía nada, quizá era porque había caído tras unos arbustos que le quitaban la vista, así que de nuevo tomo aire e hizo el esfuerzo de hablar.

-Na…Natsu…-lo dijo tan débil que hasta parecía un susurro, pero para la capacidad de su adorado Salamander entendería fuerte y claro…al menos eso deseaba.

Procuro mantenerse despierta lo más que pudo volteando hacía arriba esperando que el llegara, no se rendiría hasta verlo y, lo vio, al menos su rosa cabellera _–rosa…-_ se dijo para sí misma la rubia con un tanto de melancolía _–hace tiempo que no lo veía-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente estiro su brazo dando a entender que necesitaba ayuda, a esto el dragón se percató de su ubicación.

La vio, se paralizó al instante, no pudo evitar verla con horror, tenía heridas por todos lados ,sus ropas rasgadas, despeinada, su piel muy pálida, labios resecos y sobre todo, su mirada llena de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y…¿tristeza?

Como en automático fue hacia la rubia, se posó a un costado, inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer.

-L-Lucy…-se podía notar la angustia que el peli rosado tenía, la rubia lo vio directo a los ojos, esos penetrantes y amplios ojos que tanto amaba aunque, ahora solo le brindaban desesperación y angustia.  
-Nat…-gruño de dolor, era inútil no podía hacer nada.  
-¡Lucy!... ¿qué tienes?...-el Salamander, un poco más desesperado se acercó más a la rubia y tomo su mano, estaba prácticamente en shock, no sabía si moverla o dejarla, sentía que le haría más daño. Miró esos grandes ojos color chocolate que ahora estaban prácticamente cerrados, solo se podían ver las lágrimas que salían de ellos…su mirada decía _"ayúdame"_, cosa que angustiaba aún más al ojiverde.

Ya desesperado, el Dragón de fuego se decidió a actuar.

-Lucy, ahora te voy a cargar para llevarte al gremio, con Wendy… ¿estás lista?-a penas y asintió con la cabeza, el grande y tosco chico se veía intimidado por la fragilidad de la rubia, se movía con la mayor delicadez y lentitud que podía, no quería herirla más.

Pasó sus fuertes brazos por la delgada cintura hacia la espalda de la chica, procurando no tocar o abrir más la herida que esta tenía en el lado contrario de su cuerpo. Ya que la logró mover un poco del suelo acomodó a la chica de cuerpo completo entre sus dos brazos, de nuevo cuidando no tocar las heridas más profundas que ella tenía.

Observo a la ojimarrón, apretaba más el labio y su expresión cambió de tristeza a dolor, pudo sentir como el cuerpo que cargaba con delicadeza en sus brazos se tensaba cada vez más y más, podía jurar que punzaba y la chica comenzó a sudar con más fuerza.

Él, asombrado por el estado de la chica decidió para su calvario y al fin ayudarla en algo.

-Lucy…creo que es hora de ir al gremio pero… ¿desde cuándo estas así?...-la ojimarrón abrió lentamente los ojos, parando a como pudo las lágrimas y poco a poco fue soltando su respuesta.

-Des…de…maso…menos…la…mañana…- ¿Desde la mañana?¿tanto tiempo duró la rubia en ese estado, ¿con esas heridas?, estaba sorprendido de la resistencia de la rubia, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un movimiento de la rubia.  
-Nat…su…per…dón…-el peli rosado la miró dudoso, ¿Qué la perdonara?...incluso en estos momentos… ¿pensaba en lo que ambos habían vivido antes?, esa estúpida pelea, por culpa de esa tonta pelea había pasado esto, llevaban maso menos 1 mes sin dirigirse la palabra, sin verse ni comunicarse. ¿Por qué él tuvo que decir eso_? ~Lucy, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros', ¡apúrate! Di que te estamos invitando a esta misión, ¡deberías agradecer y apurarte!~ _Fue tan torpe, una lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla del salamander, la chica tiernamente se la limpió con debilidad y le sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo, a lo que el Dragón de fuego le provoco aún más lágrimas y del impulso comenzó a correr, veía como en la rubia se intensificaba su dolor, era imposible que no pasara _~¿Que…dijiste?...¿que…que quieres decir Natsu?~ _Tan imprudente como siempre, por su culpa había pasado todo y aun así Lucy se sentía culpable, y era por su culpa _~Solo digo que deberías agradecernos más por qué sin nosotros no pudieras hacer nada ,ni misiones ni nada~ _el que no pudiera hacer nada sin ella era él. Estúpido sin remedio, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, feliz, otra vez.

Mientras corría, ya sin derramar lágrimas miró de reojo a la rubia, ella esperaba su respuesta, su perdón, claro está que él no se lo daría.

-Lucy…-decía con un tanto de seriedad en el camino-no te puedo perdonar…-la rubia quedó shock ante lo dicho, la invadió un aura de tristeza-no puedo perdonarte por que el que tuvo la culpa fui yo, lo siento Lucy- ¿qué él lo sentía?...ella no podía creer que por fin escuchaba esas palabras, es verdad que no debió abandonarlo, pero él también le dijo cosas muy desagradables que causaron lo que hizo. Sintió como de nuevo lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esta vez eran de felicidad y anhelo.

Sonrió levemente indicándole al peli rosado que su deuda estaba saldada, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, antes de llegar al gremio se detuvo, cosa que llenó de curiosidad a la rubia.

-Lucy…-el ojiverde acercaba lentamente a la rubia hacia su regazo, cosa que después se convirtió en un abrazo. La miró directamente a los ojos y, estos tenían una impaciencia e ilusión que admiraban a la chica, se podía ver una lucecita que era distinta a todas las anteriores, una de amor.

-Yo…yo no podría vivir sin ti Lucy…- Salamander se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente a la rubia, cosa que hizo enseguida, y al mismo instante lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

La chica estaba paralizada ante aquella reacción, ¿acaso esto era una declaración…de amor?

-Yo tampoco…Natsu…-no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su cara de estar pálida se volvió roja, como un lindo tomate, o al menos así le parecía al ojiverde, a lo que este también estaba en la misma situación, sonrojado.

-L-Lucy… ¿T-Tu q-qui…qui…quieres…- Estaba de lo más nervioso, a lo que la ojimarrón rió ampliamente, Natsu solamente se defendió inflando los cachetes claramente como puchero, cosa que le causó aún más gracia a la chica.

-Natsu…-decía Lucy interrumpiendo su puchero  
-¿si Lucy?...-estaba curioso por lo que diría a continuación  
-Me…estoy…desangrando-decía casi inconsciente la ojimarrón, ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado ese detalle?...lo que provocaban las hormonas.  
-AH!... ¡TE DESANGRAS!-grito al tiempo que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo parar qué pronto le dieran atención a la que traía en brazos. Antes de entrar le chica le respondió a su "pregunta" de antes.

-Acepto Natsu…-La chica se sonrojo, la miró de reojo y le sonrió igualmente con un leve sonrojo y ella levanto su pulgar y por ende el igual, un tanto extrañado.

-Prometo que no me iré de nuevo Natsu, siempre estaré a tu lado…-

-¿por siempre?- contestaba a la rubia un tanto emocionado el dragón Slayer.

-Forever…-decía la rubia aún más segura de sus palabras, reacción que provoco que el sonrojo del salamandra se volviera uno total, de punta a punta. Entraron al mismo tiempo que la Heartfilia y el Dragneel juntaron sus meñiques en forma de promesa, todos estaban asombrados del estado de Lucy, aunque algunos pocos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de eso.

-Así que al fin te decidiste- le comentaba el mago de hielo al salamandra, este asintió.-ya era hora-

-Ahora entiendo tu desesperación por encontrarla, te felicito- decía al tiempo que le daba un par de palmadas al dragón Slayer que sonrió ampliamente.

Todos estaban rodeando a Lucy; Mirajane trajo algunas ropas para vestirla decentemente, Wendy le daba tratamiento curativo, Lisanna traía un poco de agua y comida y vendas que, Natsu utilizaba para cubrir las heridas de su chica mientras Erza con Gray bañaban a la sucia chica, todos la ayudaban.

Al fin de cuentas siempre estarían unidos, eran Fairy Tail, su gremio y a lo que ahora sería el gremio de esta feliz pareja.

**_-Forever…-_**


End file.
